Cold
by Cugami
Summary: SasuNaru / shonen ai : A sequel of Mithas' Once Upon a Midnight Clear, set 5 or 6 years ahead from the series. This is a sap challenge wherein I am to keep the characters IC but make a sappy story.


**_Cold_**_  
This is a sequel to __**mithas**__' SasuNaru (supposedly) sap. Well, I did manage to insert sap, finally. And it doesn't make me cringe, which was the goal. But the other part of the challenge of writing sap, especially a SasuNaru sap, was to keep it IC. Tsk. And that IC bit just flopped in the end, I think. T_T  
  
So...I'm relying on the timeline, set a few years (maybe 5 or less than 10) in the future, to defend the characterization.   
  
Do tell if it's IC or OOC tho coz that's bugging me right now -_-.   
  
( edit ) : unedited. *waits for caillen to edit it* ^o^_  
  
  
  
Title: **Cold** _(sequel to Once Upon a __Midnight__ Clear)  
written: 20021226_  
  
  
For a long while, Naruto stared at the only source of light in the room. The flame flickered while the shadows danced around it. As a child, he was plagued with dreams of shadows around him. He would consider such as nightmares if he was scared or if he felt an ounce of fear from it. Something he never felt. He felt nothing.  
  
Later on, he understood what the shadows were. Or at least, he thought so. It was the kyubi in him that everyone feared and loathed. If he was the flame then kyubi, its nine tails, danced around him.   
  
The nine tails kept the people at bay. And not even at an arm's length. They were so far; they might as well not exist. Or he might as well not exist. Whichever was the case, but it sure felt the latter more than anything.  
  
From nothing stemmed hatred and sadness. Yet, sadness won over hatred, as he grew older. The urge to reach out was so overwhelming that he ridiculed himself to be recognized. Naruto lifted his gaze and turned to the closed door of Sasuke's room. What Sasuke said rang true. In Sasuke's case, it was hatred that won.   
  
His hand left the comfort of the blanket and reached out for the fire. He ran his palm through the orange tongues swiftly, then slowly, till he settled it in the middle. It would burn anybody's skin if he kept it there too long but his training allowed his body to tolerate this heat. Every ninja have a higher toleration for temperature. But he wasn't that stupid as to watch his palm be on fire. He just wanted to feel the flame.   
  
After he removed his palm from it, he touched his other one. Cold. Then warm. Did the fire know that it could give warmth? Stupid question. Was it?   
  
Naruto's face contorted to a frown as he put out the fire. Turned around and headed for the rooms. And before he chickened out to what he had in mind, he ran and banged Sasuke's door open with a well-aimed kick.   
  
Sasuke was already on his guard when Naruto came in. Surprised because it was Naruto and not some assassin. "You got the wrong room."  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
Without even waiting for a reply, Naruto closed the door, locked it behind him and trudged to Sasuke's direction. "Cold, Sasuke?"  
  
Narrowed eyes met the question. Sasuke kept his guard and gave the person in front of him a quick but thorough check, highly believing that this was some clone. And failed. Relaxing, "What's wrong, Naruto? This isn't your room."  
  
Doubt already clouded Naruto's mind and he wanted to just do a stupid grin and apologize. This was embarrassing and he gritted his teeth, already mentally banging his head against the wall.   
  
All or nothing.   
  
Grimly, Naruto walked closer to his adversary. And wrapped his arms around Sasuke firmly.  
  
This act undoubtedly surprised Sasuke. He froze and couldn't even utter a word of rejection or anything. His senses came back quick enough and he tried to push away. Naruto just kept his hold, even tighter.   
  
Again, Naruto asked. Slowly, softly, gently, "Are you cold, Sasuke?"  
  
This time, somehow, Sasuke understood.   
  
"Come on, Sasuke, I can't cling like this all night, you know."  
  
Sasuke balled his fist and whacked Naruto. Then held the head against his shoulder. "No, I'm not cold." Pulling away, he held Naruto's eyes with his, "Not anymore."


End file.
